House of Anubis  House of Love, House of Couples
by justswim729
Summary: Where do Nina and Fabian take their relationship after prom? Do they even have a relationship? Read to see! Season Two: January 9th at 7 EST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So in order to use up my winter break and get back in the mood for the upcoming season of HOA (which I'm super excited for!), I've decided to write something little, taking place right after prom. Forget all those other Fabina romance fanfics you've read, because all they've done is kissed :P **

**Dedicated to: acrosstheskies – I was in the middle of "House of Graduations, House of Beginnings" when I had the idea for this. You should read it(;**

**Enjoy!**

Nina's POV

_Holy Crap. _I thought, as I lay in bed, the day's events runningthrough my head. _Rufus is gonna eventually come after us. And not only that, but Fabian! Phew! That kiss! _I smiled to myself. _I wonder where we stand now, like, we kissed, but I haven't talked to him since we got home from prom. Are we together? Or, just, I don't know. _

A second later, my phone buzzed. _1 unread message – Mick Campbell. _I clicked the message, why would Mick text me? He only texted me if he needed something. _K so Fabian wants to know where you two stand. He's sitting here rambling, on and on and on and its getting annoying. _The message read, I laughed. Was he really thinking about it too? A second later I got another message, from Fabian which read _Ignore Mick. He's insane and tired and doesn't know what's going on. At all. Anywhere. _I laughed quietly. Oh, Fabian.

"Hey, Amber?" I whispered. She rolled over, looking my way.

"Yea, Nins?" She replied.

"The guys are texting me." I said, quietly.

"About….?"

"The kiss. Apparently Fabian wants to know where we stand, but he didn't wanna ask so Mick texted me, and then Fabian texted me telling me to ignore Mick." I said.

"Read me them?"

"Sure." I replied, reading her the messages.

She giggled quietly. "Nina, obviously Fabian wants to know where you stand. What'd you respond?"

"I didn't." I said.

"Well, where do you stand?" She asked.

"I, I, I don't know." I admitted. "I was just thinking about asking him the same thing."

"Well tell them that you and Fabian will talk tomorrow. Tell those morons it's time for bed." She said, sighing.

I picked up my phone and responded to Mick. _Fabian and I will talk tomorrow. & Amber says you morons should go to bed. _Then Fabian. _We'll talk tomorrow, okay?(: Goodnight. _I smiled, sending the text. I minute later, Fabian responded. _Ok, Goodnight, Nina(: _I smiled to myself again, quietly sighing, then rolling over and falling asleep.

**Review? I wanna know what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Only 14 hours later and I already have 11 reviews! Awesome! Thanks so much! Quick AN: Amber held prom in January, instead of the usual May.**

**Dedicated to: Hailey(: (laxgirl2514)**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Fabian's POV

"Goddamit! Mick!" I whispered. "Why'd you do that?"

"Mate, you're over there, staring at the ceiling in pure confusion." He replied, blankly.

"No, I was asleep!" I replied. I had been thinking about Nina for a little bit, but Mick doesn't need to know that.

"You'll thank me later. Trust me." He said. I sighed angrily, and rolled over to fall back asleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

Nina's POV

It was 4 a.m when I woke up, I wasn't able to fall back asleep, so I decided to head downstairs. I wouldn't have normally done this while Victor was here, or while Rufus was out to get us, but Victor had quit, and Rufus thought he had won – for now, anyways. I quickly, and quietly brushed out my hair, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

It was quite warm, hot even, in this house this morning because Trudy, having no one to tell her otherwise, turned the heat up to a boiling 90 degrees, she obviously likes it warm. Due to the heat of the house, I had only worn a teal camisole and rolled sport shorts to bed. I wasn't planning on running into anyone, it was four in the morning, so I just decided to change later, before everyone got up.

I quietly made my way into the kitchen, surprised to find Mick swallowing a glass of orange juice. He jumped when he saw me.

"Morning, Nina. Why are you up so early?" He questioned.

"Couldn't sleep. It's too hot." I said, covered in a light layer of sweat. Ew. "What about you? Why are you up?"

"I get up around 3:30 every morning for breakfast, than go back to bed, and wake up again at 5:30 for my daily run." He explained. I nodded. "Alright, Nins. I'm gonna head back to bed. See you later." He turned and walked back to his room.

I made my way over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, one of Trudy favorite, and most common, things to make. I leaned over the counter, enjoying my orange juice and flipping through the latest issue of _Seventeen _Magazine, my friends from home had sent me.

Just as I began to read the magazine, I heard the shower start running in the boys' bathroom. It was probably Mick, I figured, getting up.

I continued to read through the magazine, but several minutes later, the water stopped and one of the guys came down the hall from their room. It was about 4:30 now, as I saw Fabian come into the kitchen.

"Morning Nina." He said, casually focusing on pouring his orange juice.

"Morning." I replied, without looking up from my magazine.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed with me pretending to be studying my magazine, and Fabian swirling and occasionally drinking his now warm orange juice.

"It sure is warm in here, isn't it?" He started, trying to make conversation.

"Yup." I replied, glancing at him. "So…" I started. "What are we? If there's a "we." Or, I don't know." I said. Wow. That sounded a lot better in my head. Fabian was quiet as I looked up at him.

"I-I-I don't know." He said, surprised. He couldn't have been surprised. He knew it would come up. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know." I said. "Well, I do know. But what do you wanna be?"

"I want to be your boyfriend." I said. But, I quickly added. "Well, I mean, If you want me to be."

I smiled. "Yea, I'd like that."

"So, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now, or what?" He asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Sure." I smiled. He stood there for a moment. "Alright." I started. "I'm gonna go back to my room." I said, dying to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yea. Yea, me too." He said awkwardly, turning and heading to him room. I headed to the steps to find Amber leaning over the railing above the foyer, listening to the whole conversation.

"Amber!" I whispered as I got up there. "What were you doing?"

"Um." She started. "Well, I was NOT listening to you and Fabian's extremely awkward conversation, that's for sure." She giggled. _Oh, Amber._

I sighed. "Of course you weren't."

"So, You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now! Yay, right?" She said, as we got into our room, closing the door.

"Yes, Yay." I said, smiling, ear to ear.

"Nina Rutter!" Amber screamed.

I jumped. "Shhhh!"

"Okay, sorry." She said, smiling as her phone buzzed. She read the message out loud. "From Mick." She said. "_We just heard you scream Nina Rutter. Fabian bout turned as red as a tomato" _

I smiled, feeling myself turn red. Amber looked my way and giggled, responding to Mick.

Fabian's POV

Nina is my girlfriend now. I smiled at the thought as I heard a faint yell from upstairs. "Nina Rutter!" I heard Amber say. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Did she just yell Nina Rutter?" Mick mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"Yea… So?" I said, blankly.

"You and Nina are going out? Huh?" He said.

"You gathered all that from Amber hollering that?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I also listened to the conversation." He said, sending a text to someone.

I sighed. "Nosey. Nosey. Nosey." I said, jokingly. He laughed.

"Amber says: _Yea, Nina turned red too." _He read off his phone. I guess we'll just have to get used to living in a house with the most nosey people ever. I sighed. I wonder how breakfast will go over.

**Like it? Sorry it's short, but it's longer than the last one! I'll update next at 25 reviews! Good Luck! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaaay, so maybe 25 reviews was a little high? I'll give you your update now then(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any House of Anubis stuff**

_BEFORE I START – DO YOU THINK I SHOULD INCLUDE __**EDDIE**__(the new American in Season 2) OR JOY? REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER. _

Nina's POV

Amber and I woke up that morning around 7, as always, to the smell of pancakes. I slipped on my uniform, got ready for school and headed downstairs.

We took our seats at the table with Mara, Mick and Jerome, shortly followed by Fabian, Alfie and Patricia.

"So," Mara started, looking at Fabian and I as Trudy went to get the pancakes from the kitchen. "We have a new couple in the house, huh?" She smiled. I felt my face heat up, and glancing at Fabian, his was too.

"Took them long enough." Jerome said, shoving a bite of pancake in his mouth.

"Took who long enough to do what?" Trudy asked, dishing out the pancakes.

"Fabian and Nina are dating now!" Amber announced. Trudy looked at us and smiled.

"Finally!" Trudy said. We all looked at her. "It was quite obvious, you two." She said, getting some more pancakes from the kitchen.

"Now, Come on, It wasn't that obvious." I said.

"Yes, it was." Amber said, everyone but Fabian and I nodded in unison, adding their occasional "Yes."

I sighed and continued to eat my pancakes.

"So… Nina, how'd he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Mara asked. I smiled and blushed again. _His girlfriend. Wow. _

"It was extremely awkward. Mick and I listened to the whole conversation." Amber said, proudly.

"Yea, I'd expect it to be. Neither of them have been known for their 'smooth moves.'" Jerome said, casually. Everyone giggled, but Fabian and I ate our pancakes in silence, secretly holding hands under the table.

A few minutes of eating passed, and finally we all headed to our rooms to grab our books and head to school. Fabian and I met in the foyer, along with Amber, Patricia and Alfie who walked to school with us.

We held hands throughout the day, but sadly had to part ways for 3rd Period. With a quick kiss on the cheek, we were headed our separate ways, only until lunch, anyway.

**(AN: Please remember to tell me if I should include JOY and EDDIE)**

The day dragged on, and on, and on. Finally, the final bell rang and we all headed home. Fabian and I headed to his room to do our homework.

"Hmph." I sighed, chewing on my pencil and staring at the last equation on my math homework. "Hey Fabes?" I said, looking up over at him. "How do I do this?" He smiled and moved closer to me to see the problem.

"Well." He started to explain the equation. While he was focused hard on the equation, I was focused too, just not on math. I looked at his dreamy brown eyes and that little frown he makes when he focuses. I smiled. He looked my way, and our eyes met.

In the spur of the moment, I quickly pressed my lips against his. Before I could move away, he kissed me back. After a few seconds, we pulled apart, smiling. I felt the same sparks I felt when we kissed at prom. It was magical. We sat for a few seconds smiling, before Mick walked in. We both jumped away from each other, in surprise.

"Woa." Mick said. "Sorry, our new lovebirds. Guess I've got to remember to knock from now on, huh?" He said, smiling. "I'll close this for you." He winked as he walked out, I smiled and shook my head. Our housemates were making a big deal out of it. Apparently, they've been expecting it, so I don't see why it's that much of a surprise.

Like. Really? They're so nosey.

**Joy or Eddie? Or both? Review and lemme know! Click the button down there! Next update: 33 reviews(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEARS! So, most of you wanted Eddie & Joy, Ill include them! They MIGHT cause Fabina drama, but dont worry, Fabina will win! Not Jobian or Niddie!(; So enjoy this chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I dont own anything.<strong>

Nina's POV  
>Last period was my study hall, in which we were free to go during. No other Anubis house member had free period last, so I headed home by myself today. It was fine, I enjoyed taking this time to think and try to piece together the old mystery. I arrived at the house to find a cab pulling up and a tall blonde boy stepping out. Trudy mentioned that Joy and a new student, Eddie, would be arriving today, but she wouldn't tell us anything but his name. I ran ahead to help Eddie with his bags.<p>

"Hi! I'm Nina!" I said, smiling. "I live here. You're Eddie? Right?" I asked.

"Yea," he smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Trudy told us all last night." I said, he looked confused. "Trudy's our house mother. She cooks our main meals and cleans the main parts of the house." I explained. He nodded.

"So what's it like living here? Is it fun? Are the others nice?" He asked, you could tell he was nervous.

"Yea, its alot of fu-" I stopped. "Wait, you're from America too?" I said, realizing he didn't have that british accent I was use to.

"Yea." He said, smiling.

"Yes! I won't be the only American around here anymore!" I laughed. "We have 8 other housemates. 4 other guys and 4 other girls. They're all pretty nice, for the most part." I smiled as we headed inside. "Trudy?" I called. "I left during study hall and Eddie's here!"

Trudy came rushing in. "Oh Eddie! I'm your house mother, Trudy!" She hugged him. "Nina, sweetie, would you show Eddie to Fabian and Micks's room? The new bed came in today, and their room is the biggest guys room." She said. I nodded.

"Come on, Eddie." I said, picking up one of his bags and carrying them to Fabian and Mick's room. "Here you are." I said when we got to the room.

"So, who else is in this room?" Eddie asked, looking around.

"Fabian and Mick." I said.

"What are they like?" He asked.

"They're nice. Fabian's really amazing. And Mick's a big athlete." I said, happily.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on this Fabian person." Eddie teased.

"He's my boyfriend." I said, half smiling.

"Oh really?" He smiled. I could tell him and I would be good friends.

"Oh hello there, Joy!" I heard Trudy yell.

Eddie and I walked out to see Joy. "Joy!" I said, hugging her. We've texted since the chosen hour, and we've become pretty close. She was actually really nice and her and Fabian were nothing more than friends. Turns out I was all jealous for nothing! Not that I'd ever admit to anyone that I was jealous. "Eddie, this is Joy. She use to live in this house, then left for a semester, and now she's back!" I introduced them.

"Nina?" Trudy asked. "Would you be interested in giving Eddie a tour of the campus?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. As we headed out, we ran into Fabian and Mick on their way home.

"Hey Sweetie." He said, hugging me. I smiled.

"Hey." I paused. "So this is Eddie!" I said. "He's American too! Trudy wants me to give him a tour of campus, so I'll be back soon. Kay?" I smiled. Fabian nodded.

"See you at home." He said, then we continued on our separate ways.

Fabian's POV

So that was the new kid. _Eddie. _And he was American. Like Nina. Great. That's just great. I sighed and Mick and I walked into our room with a new bed. That was a shock. Trudy didn't tell us he was sleeping here. Awesome. My possible girlfriend stealer will be sleeping in my room. Ugh.

"I don't like this new kid." I grunted.

"Why?" Mick asked, chewing on a banana.

"He's just. I don't know."

"Competition?" Mick asked.

"Yea, exactly. Competition."

Nina's POV

I showed Eddie everything from the music hall, to the library, to the lunchroom. He seemed to like it for the most part.

"So," I started. "I bet you have a girlfriend back home, huh?" I asked. I didn't want to know for me. I wanted to know for Joy, or Amber.

"Yea, well, No. I did, but we broke up because long distance relationships don't work for her." He sighed.

"I see. I broke up with my boyfriend before I came here too, but that was a while ago. I'm happy with Fabian."

He smiled. "So, tell me about the others." He asked, on the way back.

"Well, there's Mick and Fabian, who your sharing a room with, there's Jerome and Alfie, who are the major pranksters, and if we have spaghetti tonight, be prepared for a storm of noodles, and there's Mara, Amber, Patricia and Joy – the girls. Me and Fabian are together, Mara and Mick are together, and Patricia and Jerome seem to maybe have something going on, same for Alfie and Amber, but it's not official, at all." I laughed. "You'll have to meet them to find out the rest." I said, as we walked back up the steps into Anubis House.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Well... Not much of an opener today… 7 days till season 2! Yeaa budddddy! lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**S/o: Go read laxgirl2514's story. Love you, Hailey(:**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Fabian's POV

"Fabes!" Joy said, hugging me as I walked in the door. I hugged her back.

"Joy! It's so great to see you!" I said. I was truly happy she was back, we were great friends before she left, almost more than friends, but that parts not coming back. I'm with Nina, for now anyways.

"Could you come help me unpack?" She asked, hopeful. I nodded.

"Sure, Joy." I said, following her up the stairs. If Nina could hang out with the new kid, so could I.

"So how are things with you and Nina?" She asked, putting her clothes in the closet.

I thought for a second. "Pretty good. It's been almost a week. She's really great." I smiled.

"That's awesome, Fabes." She said, glancing at me and smiling. I couldn't tell if she was being sincere, or sarcastic. "So, update me on the other house relationships."

"Mick and Amber spilt, I think you knew that." I started. "Mick and Mara are together, I think something's going on between Amber and Alfie, and Patricia and Jerome, but I'd never know."

"Trish and Jerome, hm? I'll have to talk to her about that." Joy said, smiling and still unpacking her clothes. "I really missed all of you guys while they had me locked away."

"Don't worry Joy, we missed you too." I said, reassuring her. She smiled.

Nina's POV

As we walked in, we found Amber, Alfie, Mara and Jerome in the common room.

"Hey Guys!" I said. "This is Eddie. He's from America too!" Series of Hi's and Hello's quickly filled the room, then quieted down. "Alright. Well. Eddie, this is Mara, Amber, Alfie and Jerome." I said, motioning to each one. He smiled.

"Hey." He said, quickly waving. "Come with me to unpack?" He asked me. I nodded, following him to the room.

When we got there, we found Mick on his bed, eating a banana and kicking a soccer ball at the wall.

"Hey Mick." I said. "This is Eddie."

"Oh hey mate." Mick said, coming over to shake his hand.

"Hey." Eddie said nervously, shaking his hand.

"I'm Mick." He said. Eddie nodded.

"I'm Eddie. Like Nina said." They exchanged smiles and Mick returned to kicking the ball at the wall.

Eddie started to unpack his clothes, as I grabbed a fresh pair of sheets from the closet and made his bed. "Mick?" I asked, while making the bed. "Where'd Fabian make off to?" I asked. I already knew where. I figured he was up helping Joy, along with Patricia. I didn't care. I wasn't jealous. If I was helping Eddie, there was nothing wrong with him helping Joy, I tried to convince myself.

"He's up with Joy." Mick said casually, not looking over from his ball. I sighed and nodded, busying myself with the sheets.

After an hour, Trudy called us all in for dinner. It was kind of tight at dinner tonight, we had squeezed in two more chairs while we waited to get the new, bigger table we ordered.

"Hey." Fabian whispered, taking his seat next to me.

"Hey Fabes." I said, smiling. I was sitting between Eddie and Fabian at dinner tonight, I was Eddie's only real friend here, for right now.

"So, Eddie." Jerome started. "I hear you're from America."

"Yea, that's right." Eddie said. "I'm from Virginia."

"Where are you from, Nina?" Joy asked.

"North Carolina." I nodded, swallowing my mouthful of mashed potatoes, when suddenly, a spoonful of mashed potatoes hit the wall behind me.

"Food fights are quite normal here, actually." Amber told Eddie. "I think Jerome and Alfie enjoy scraping food off the walls for hours every night." She said, eyeing Alfie and Jerome.

"Well." Alfie started. "At least it's not homework." Everyone, except Mara who shook her head, laughed.

Amber squealed as she was hit in the face with a spoonful of potatoes. "Alfie!" She screaming running upstairs to clean off.

"Sorry!" He called.

"Man, that's not really the way to pick up ladies." Jerome snickered.

"Oh shut up." Alfie said, as he flung a piece of chicken at Jerome, and another at me, which I dodged.

"I'm going to help Amber get the potatoes out of her hair." I said, getting up and taking my plate to the sink.

Once dinner was well over, and Alfie and Jerome finished cleaning up the kitchen, I headed downstairs to get some homework help from Fabian.

"Hey Fabian?" I said, knocking on his door.

"Yea, Nins?" He asked, looking up from his textbook.

"I was hoping you could help me with this problem on our homework." I asked, heading over to his bed and showing him the problem. He nodded and explained it to me.

"Oh! Ok. Thanks Fabes." I said, getting up. "Good night." I smiled, pecking his lips.

"Goodnight, Nina." He said, smiling at me.

I turned and headed out, but before I left, I called out goodnight to Eddie, also. He seems nice, maybe he'll be part of Sibuna.

**Enjoy it? Next chapter at 55 reviews!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Errrg. School starts again tomorrow… :P I'll try to update every other day, at the least. Ya know, I've got a life… Who am I kidding? I've got no life, just a lot of homework. I have a high school admittance test on Thursday, 1/12, so don't expect an update that day! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joy's POV

The next morning, my alarm went off and I hopped in the shower before breakfast. It was 5:30, so I had a good hour before anyone else would be getting up to get ready, leaving me the bathroom to myself.

I quickly got in the shower. The warm water felt good against my aching body. It was tough moving in yesterday. You know, jet-lag. After a few moments, my mind wondered to Eddie. He was cute, really was. I'll have to talk to him today. I was completely ready for school at about 7:00, giving me an hour until breakfast. Everyone else, besides Trudy, was either asleep or showering. I headed downstairs. I was excited to be getting a good start on my first day back to school. Apparently, I wasn't the only one getting a good start to their first day. I came downstairs to find Eddie, ready as I was, sitting on the couch, skimming through the channels.

"Hey." I said, sitting my backpack down and taking a seat on the couch next to him. "I'm Joy."

"Hey," He smiled. "I'm Eddie." He said, turning his attention back to the tv.

"Looking for anything?" I asked, knowing the American channels and British channels were different.

"Not really." He said. "I'm just listening to some of the shows. Everyone sounds funny." He smiled.

"Don't worry." I said, smiling back at him. "Nina said you get used to it."

"Good." He joked. "So." He said, turning off the tv and looking at me. "Mick was saying you, like, 'disappeared' before. Why?"

"It was just" I started. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the mystery, yet anyways. "My dad's business went under. They couldn't afford the school anymore, but then he surfaced again." I said.

"Oh, Alright." He said. "So, did you have 'anything' going on with someone in the house?" He asked. "Like, you know, I've heard something about everybody. I've heard Nina and Fabian, Mick and Mara, Amber and Mick, Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Jerome, Alfie and Amber, Alfie and Patricia, Fabian and Patricia…" He trailed off. "I forget the rest. Anyways, what do you fall under?" He asked.

"Hmm…" I started. I was about to take a huge risk here. "Nowhere, right now. Hopefully, maybe, I'd fall under the 'Joy and Eddie' one." I said, quickly glancing at him to see his reaction.

"Hopefully." He smiled. Yes! Score one for Joy! It was only 7 am and I had already made my move!

Eddie's POV

Woa, Joy was really pretty. And didn't seem to shy, which was a plus. I think she might have just said she liked me. But then again, I don't understand American girls, let alone British ones. Maybe I'll talk to Nina and see what she thinks. Or one of the guys? Nah, I can't trust them yet. But in the last twelve hours, I feel pretty close to Nina, but I still like Joy. I mean, I really like Joy.

"Joy? Eddie?" Trudy called. "Mind helping me set the table?"

"Sure!" Joy called, getting up. I followed her into the kitchen, taking the plates and helping her set the table. We set the table in almost silence, smiles on each of our faces, occasional glancing up to look at the other. A few seconds later, Jerome walked in.

"Woah. What's going on here, Newbies?" He said, looking at us. He was just teasing, and didn't really know what was going on, or so we thought. "Come on now." He said, when neither of us responded. "You can't smile at each other and not think that something is secretly going on." Jerome teased.

"Oh shut up, Jerome." Joy said.

"Great to see you too, Joy. Same feisty little girl you were when you left, huh?" He said, walking into the other room. Joy and I glanced at each other, smiling, knowing what the other was thinking.

Joy & Eddie's POV

We've got to keep all of this a secret.

**So what'd you think of the Joddie chapter? Review! Next update at 70 reviews, if possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh. School's rough. But I updated early. So Review(: Enjoy this, one of the last Joddie chapters. **

**x**

Joy's POV

We sat at the breakfast table that morning, the morning after everything went on with Eddie. What am I saying? That wasn't _everything! _It was barely _anything. _We just talked, and smiled and I don't even know if he liked me! And I barely knew him! He could just be leading me on! I shrugged off those ideas and took my seat at the table, Eddie sitting down next to me.

"Do I see a new possible couple in the house?" Jerome said, looking at Eddie and I. I went to start with a snappy comeback, but then, feeling Eddie's hand on my leg, I stopped. Eddie was busying himself with eating and I knew he wanted to talk before he said anything. All this was kind of starting to confuse me. Why keep it a secret? What's Eddie's big issue with _us? _

Eddie's POV

"Do I see a new possible couple in the house?" Jerome said, looking at Joy and I. Don't get me wrong, Joy was amazing, and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but we'd never hear the end of it in this house. It'd be "Joy and Eddie this. Joy and Eddie that." Especially with Amber. I may have only been here for a maximum of twelve hours, but I've talked to Nina and spent almost the whole night chatting with Fabian and Mick and it sounds like, if Joy and I confess this, Amber's gonna make a scrap book, and according to Fabian and Mick, you do not want a scrap book. Apparently, it makes every picture weird and it's even harder when you break up.

Hold up. I keep saying _Joy and I _like we're dating. I'm moving too fast. I think she said she likes me, but I don't even know! I really really like her, but all those smiles and talking to me could just be her being friendly, right? I don't know. We'll talk later. Trudy rushed us out of the house, and I was not about to be late to my first day of school.

Joy was behind me talking about a storm with Patricia, I heard bits and pieces of our conversation this morning, and the words "Eddie" and "hot" but I don't know. I ran ahead and tapped Nina.

"Hey!" She said. "How's it been so far?"

"It's good." I said, smiling. "Actually, I had a question for you."

"Alright, Shoot." She replied.

"Okay, so I was talking to Joy this morning, and I asked her who she was going out with and she said "No one, but I'm hoping maybe it could be "Joy and Eddie." Well, that's not the exact context she said it with, but I don't kno-" I was starting to ramble when Nina cut me off.

"Eddie!" She said. "Chill out!" I smiled nervously and took a deep breath. "Joy likes you."

"Really?" I asked. "How do you know?"

"Girl's know things." She said, winking. "You've got about 5 minutes until we're at school, go talk to her!" She said, shoving me backwards and running up to Fabian, Mick and Mara.

I walked back and took the open side next to Joy. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She smiled, sweetly, looking to the ground.

"Alright." Patricia said, glancing at me, but directing her statement towards Joy. "I'll just be going now…" She said, quickly winking at Joy then running up next to Mara.

"So…" I started.

"So…" She replied, looking up at me as we continued to walk. There was a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke again. "Nice weather, huh?" She said, gesturing up to the clouded, but sunny sky.

"Yep. Perfect for…" I started. "Walks." _Walks? WALKS? _What on earth am I saying?

She giggled. "Alright Eddie, The weather is perfect for walks." She paused, the smile fading from her face. "Do you like me?" She quickly asked.

I thought for a moment, even though I already knew my answer. "Of course." I said, looking at her. She smiled.

"I like you too." She said. I had to make my move, _now. _

"Joy, would you like to go out tonight?" I asked. "Like to dinner?"

She nodded. "I'd love to."

"But." I added. "Don't tell anyone, yet. Okay? Not even Patricia, or Nina. No one. Okay?"

"Yea, I guess. But why?" She asked, looking a little heartbroken.

"Joy, I really _really _like you, but I really don't want everyone in the house knowing about it just yet. I've heard about the scrap books Amber makes."

She laughed. "Well, okay. But the scrap books are nothing to be scared of, _trust me._" She smiled. I looked into her beautiful eyes and I could just see her soul, her beautiful soul. I smiled. Tonight would be fun.

**Oh! And btw, there's probably going to be one more Joddie chapter, than maybe some Jara? And then, whatchu think of Palfie (Patricia & Alfie?), don't get me wrong, I like Patrome, but I'm still thinking Jara for this one. & I'm in need of Fabina Ideas! PM ME!**

**NEXT UPDATE 75 REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm sitting in my room writing this as I watch the House of Anubis marathon on teen nick. And Amber shoves Fabian and goes "You fell on Joy's lips, did you?" & I'm like, OHMYLAWD.**

**Anyways, ya'll, Enjoy this(;**

**x**

Eddie's POV

After school, we all headed home together, and head to our separate rooms. After about 20 minutes into my homework, my phone buzzed with an unknown number. _Hey Sexy(; It's Joy. _The number read, I laughed to myself. I clicked save and created her contact before responding with. _Hey There, Beautiful. Nina give you my number?_ I smiled to myself and laid my phone on the desk next to me, continuing with my chemistry homework.

Joy's POV

I grinned from ear to ear.

"Who are you smiling about?" Patricia teased.

"Oh no one." I said, hiding my phone under my leg and trying, but unsuccessfully containing my smile.

"Oh come on, Joy!" Patricia whined. "Who is this mystery boy?"

"There's no mystery boy!" I smiled. "It's just, just, just, my grandmother, trying to text!" I said, making up an excuse.

"Well, you obviously don't want to tell your best friend about this boy, so I'll leave you alone. But, I do not believe it's sweet ol' Grammy Mercer. I know you, Joy." Patricia laughed, returning to her iPod on her bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and texted Eddie. _How do we plan on getting on without being missed? _

Eddie's POV

I got the text from Joy and started to think. With two member of the opposite sex gone, both being the new-ish students, that'd have to raise suspicions. I thought for a moment. Hm. Then I replied to Joy, _If they ask, you're going to show me around campus. Ok? _It wasn't the best move, but it was something.

Joy replied about 10 minutes later. _Got it, Babe(; _

It finally came time for dinner. We all arrived on time, Joy and I on separate sides of the table in order to not raise suspicions. We exchanged silent glances until dinner was over.

"Eddie?" Joy said as we were all gathered in the common room. I looked towards her. "Want me to show you around town?" She offered. "I've been dying to get out and explore the town again."

"Um." I started. "Sure." I grabbed my phone and followed her into the foyer.

"We'll be back no later than 8!" Joy called to Trudy before we headed outside to the awaiting taxi and hopped in the back.

"Where to?" The driver asked, looking at us.

"Grace's Café on third!" Joy said, I looked at her.

"What's Grace's Café?" I asked.

"It's this fabulous café right outside campus. Everyone goes there for breakfast and lunch, but never, ever diner." She explained. "It's like an unwritten rule. The people who work there get stricter and crankier as the day goes on. So no one else from school will be there. I'm sure of it."

I smiled and nodded at her excitement. She's so sweet. "Hey, um, Joy?" I asked, she turned to me.

"Yea?" She asked, that beautiful sparkle in her eye. I looked into her beautiful eyes, and in the spur of the moment, pressed my lips against hers. She jumped, but quickly kissed me back. Soon I felt her tongue against mine, and our tongues intertwined for a few minutes, before the driver coughed and slowed to a stop. We broke apart, breathing heavy, but exited the car after paying the driver.

Joy's POV

Eddie just _kissed me! _Eeep! I shrieked inside, but I kept grinning silently. We headed into the Café and took a seat in the back.

"So, Joy." He said. "I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I felt like I was about to burst. "Yes! Oh my goodness, Yes!" I started to freak out. "I mean," I said, trying to contain myself. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Great." He nodded.

"Hi, can I take your orders?" I middle-aged women asked, looking at Eddie and I.

"Sure, I'd like a garden salad with diet coke, please." I ordered.

"Um." Eddie said looking at the menu. "I'll have the same thing, too, please." He said. She collected the menus and headed off.

"So, Eddie." I started. "Tell me about your family?"

"Well, I have a mother, a father, a step-mother, a step-father, 2 younger twin sisters who are 12, Elaina and Emiliana, 1 younger step brother who's 9, Tommy, and a younger step sister who's 14, Claire." He said.

Eddie's POV

I carefully snuck around the rest of the details about my family back home. There's no way I could tell her about my ex-girlfriend back home, and my 4 month old daughter.

**Woa, Eddie's got a daughter? Hm. Let's see where this goes! Review! 82 reviews for another update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… As I write this, I'm planning my future. I'm sucha looser. HA! & I just watched HOA. It was short. & Where the flying monkey butt was Eddie? Oh well.**

**Enjoy**

**x**

**OH & EDDIE'S DAUGHTER IS ****14 MONTHS**** NOT 4 MONTHS. (So that's 1 year and 2 mo.)**

Eddie's POV

"Eddie!" I heard a girl scream. "Eddie!" I spun around to see my ex-girlfriend, Elise, with tears running down her face. She was crying and screaming. "Eddie!" Then she disappeared. I woke up, shaking in a puddle of sweat. I looked over at my clock. 4 am. It was nothing, but I lay awake for a few more hours, before I fell asleep again.

It was 7 when I woke up and got ready for school. Everything that happened that day, from Joy to my schoolwork, passed in a big blur. It wasn't until the next day when I was hit with reality.

Two days after the dream, I was sitting in fourth period when my name was called over the intercom to report to the office. I looked around.

"Be careful! Last time that happened, someone was pregnant or disappeared!" Mick laughed. I shrugged and grabbed my books, heading to the office.

After a few minutes of walking, I got to the office. "Eddie? Please come in." I heard Mr. Sweet say. I headed in a took a seat. "There's someone on the line for you." That was weird. My whole family had basically disowned me, 'cause Elise got, you know, pregnant, so they wouldn't be calling me. Elise and I don't talk, at all. And Elise has no family at home. Hm. I wonder…

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello? Eddie Marx speaking." (Made up that last name.)

"Hello, Eddie. This is Lisa, from Child Services here in Pennsylvania." She started. Oh no. What was going on. "You are listed here as the birth father of Emerson Ainslie Grace Dulaney? Is this correct?"

I nodded, but remembering she couldn't see me, I whispered a hoarse "Yes" into the phone. I coughed. "Yes, I am Emerson's father."

"Alright." She started. "Well, her mother, Elise Dulaney, was killed in a car accident yesterday morning." She said. Elise? My Elise? Emerson's Mom? Oh no. What would happen to Emerson?

"Oh no." I said into the phone, unsure of what else to say.

"I've spoken with your school. Under your consent, Emerson may be sent to live with you." She said. I loved my girl. It was heartbreaking to have to leave her like that. "If you refuse, Emerson will be sent to live in foster care." I could not let my little girl grow up like that. I just couldn't. Elise grew up in foster care, and I wasn't about to have my baby go through the same thing.

"Sure." I said. "When can I get her?"

The lady breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank You, so much. I hate when the babies here are turned down by their parents. It breaks my heart." She said. "Emerson and I will be on a plane tonight, arriving at the London airport at 5 pm, your time tomorrow. Elise has left all of her money and baby things to Emerson, and has left Emerson to you. I'll bring all the basics that I can bring on the plane that you'd need and we'll sell the things we can't bring on the plane, and mail you the money. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. "Bye." I hung up, and slowly, grabbing my things, I walked to class. I'd have my daughter living with me. The secret I was trying to keep was about to fly into the open. Oh lord. Oh my lord.

When last bell finally rang, I grabbed Joy's hand and we headed on a walk around campus. Alone. I didn't care if anyone found out about us anymore. All my secrets were going to be revealed in the first month. After a few minutes of silent walking, Joy stopped me.

"Eddie. Something's wrong. I can tell." She said. "What is it? You can trust me, I promise." She said.

"It's not trust I need, it's acceptance." I said, quietly.

"And I'm filled with acceptance!" Joy smiled. "Tell me, please."

"Alright." I looked at the ground and shoved my hands in my pockets. "You see, I'm at this school because my parents didn't want anything to do with me. About 2 and a half years ago, I got my ex-girlfriend pregnant." I paused, a look of sadness in her eyes. "We kept the baby a secret until about a month ago, the same week my parents shipped me here." I took a deep breath.

"Oh, Eddie. I'm so sorry." She said, trying to pull me into a hug.

"Wait. I'm not done." I said.

"Alright. Go on."

"Elise, my ex, died yesterday. And Emerson, my daughter, is coming here. To live with me. To live with all of us."

Joy gasped. "Oh Eddie. It's okay. It'll be okay. Everyone else is so accepting also. Don't worry." I sighed.

"Thanks Joy." I said, before we finally arrived home and walked in the door.

"Everyone! In here!" Joy screamed, everyone quickly obeying and hurrying to the common room. "Eddie has something to say." She said. "Well, first off, Eddie and I are dating. But that's not the news."

Everyone was gathered around watching me. "So what is it then?" Alfie asked.

"Yea. I've got to go on my run." Mick said, getting impatient.

"And my heels hurt!" Amber whined.

"Alright. My daughter is coming to live here. Tomorrow." I spit out, everyone looked shocked. "There I said it! Let the judging and criticizing begin!"

"Eddie." Nina said. "We aren't gonna judge you. We all come from something different." She paused. "So, your daughter. How old is she?"

"She's almost 14 months." I said, sighing. "Her name's Emerson."

"Awww!" Amber squealed. "It'll be awesome to have a baby around!" I'm glad she was excited. The girls seemed a little excited, but the guys were killing me with their eyes.

"Why can't she stay with her mom?" Jerome asked, annoyed.

"Elise, her mom, died yesterday in a car crash." I said, quietly.

Nina's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. That's how my parents died. They died when I was 2." She said. Look like she'd relate to Emerson.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I retreated to his room.

"Fabes?" I asked. "I want a baby." He looked at me like I was crazy, his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Nina, are you crazy? I think we need a doctor. Do you have a fever?" He said, joking.

"Fabian!" I whined. "I'm serious."

"Nina. Are you really? We do not need a baby. We're 17 and we can barely take care of ourselves. A baby is out of the question."

I grunted. "I guess. But one day, when we're out of school. I want kids."

"Yea, when we're out of school, me too. But, now, we're still in school." He said. I started to argue again, but Fabian's lips pressed against mine shut me up. "I love you, Nina." He said, pulling away.

"I love you too, Fabian." I smiled. That was really, really random, but it was sweet, like that occasional cookie that has that giant clump of sugar in it. That was a really bad simile. I shook my head, pressing my lips to Fabians. Our tongues quickly intertwined, but we pulled apart several minutes later, when Eddie walked in the room.

"Oh.." He said, seeing us and backing out.

"Too late!" I teased.

"Sorry." He said, coming in and sitting on his bed, sighing.

"So, Emerson, huh?" I asked, facing him. Fabian's arms wrapped around me as I sat in his lap.

"Yep. Emerson Ainslie Grace Dulaney." Eddie said, sighing again. "My baby girl. Born October 9th, 2009."

**Whatcha think? Emerson coming to live with them… Hmm… More Fabina in next chapter.**


End file.
